L-O-V-E
by Red Triangle
Summary: Update! Ch 3: Baby. Jongin, Sehun dan baby. Rated up, Kaihun, Boys love, yaoi.
1. ch 1 : Comeback

Title: Comeback

Main cast: Jongin &amp; Sehun

Genre: Romance

Rated: T mungkin nanti naik

Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Typos

.

.

.

"Hai baby." Sapa Jongin segera setelah telponnya diangkat.

"Ch, Bullshit." Tidak sesuai harapan, yang dia dapati adalah decihan Sehun, dan itu bukan pertanda baik. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengira-ngira apa salahnya.

"Ada apa baby?" Kembali terdengar decihan dari seberang telepon sana.

"Ada apa? Kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun Kim!" Jongin menepuk dahinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan hal penting, berpamitan ke Sehun. Dia di Beijing sekarang dan dia pergi tadi pagi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Sehun. Secara tiba-tiba perasaan buruk memenuhinya.

"Maafkan aku." Cicit Jongin akhirnya. Sungguh, Cuma Sehun yang bisa menciutkan nyali Jongin si CEO muda yang ditakuti oleh karyawan-karyawannya saat di sisi lain selalu Jonginlah yang membuat nyali lawan bicaranya ciut, kecuali Sehun.

"Kau tau? Aku terbangun dengan perasaan bingun dan khawatir bercampur aduk. Kau tidak pernah bilang akan pergi ke Beijing sebelumnya." Suara Sehun meninggi lalu menurun berkali hingga sangat pelan.

"Aku tau, aku salah, maafkan aku. Aku akan kembali malam ini tepat sesudah meeting. Tunggu aku." Suara Jongin memelas di dua kata terakhirnya. Sehun menghela nafas berat lalu menjawabnya dengan satu gumaman "Hm." Sehun tau Jongin, jika ada masalah dengan dirinya Jongin akan berusaha sebisa mungkin menyelesaikan masalah itu secara langsung dengannya, saling berhadapan.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menepati janjinya, dia datang saat jam makan malam.

"Aku pulang." Katanya sambil tersenyum canggung pada Sehun yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan bagaimanapun dia merasa buruk. Sehun yang melihat kedatangan Jongin langsung tersenyum, dia tidak bisa berlama-lama marah pada Jongin hanya karna hal sepele-atau mungkin tidak.

"Kemarilah, kita makan malam." Jongin mengangguk lalu duduk sementara Sehun menuangkan segelas air untuk Jongin.

"Soal yang tadi pagi itu, entahlah, terlalu banyak yang kupikirkan." Sehun mengangguk. "Aku tau, kau banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini." Sehun mendudukan dirinya di atas paha Jongin, tangannya bergerak perlahan mengusap garis kerutan halus di dahi Jongin sementara Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sehun.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras belakangan ini." Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin dengan sayang. Sehun tau Jongin lelah, Jongin bekerja terlalu keras belakangan ini. Alasan Jongin ke Beijing juga kata Kyungsoo –Managernya untuk bernegosiasi tentang suatu project penting.

"Maaf, aku tidak pengertian." Kata Sehun sambil balik menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Jongin saat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau tidak salah baby." Jongin mengelus pundak Sehun sayang. Sehun menggeleng.

"Tapi kau sangat sibuk Jongin, banyak pikiran dan aku marah hanya karna kau tidak memberitahuku soal Beijing. Padahalkan wajar, mungkin saja otakmu jadi blank karna terlalu banyak pikiran tadi pagi sehingga lupa memberitahuku." Suara Sehun yang teredam di leher Jongin semakin mengecil dan Jogin dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah lehernya.

"Kau menangis baby?" Jongin mencoba menjauhkan lehernya agar bisa melihat Sehun tapi Sehun malah memeluknya semakin erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam di leher Jongin.

"Apa kau sangat sibuk? Maksudku, sudah sebulan kau selalu pulang malam dan pergi sangat pagi, kau bahkan melupakan sarapanmu." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dari leher Jongin lalu menatap Jongin. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan mata yang masih basah. Jongin jadi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat pemandangan menggemaskan seperti itu.

"Tenang saja, seminggu lagi project ini selesai sayang." Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun sayang. Sehun mengangguk lagi lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin.

"Emm jongin," Sehun memainkan ujung kemeja Jongin sambil terlihat berpikir untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya atau tidak.

"Ya sayang?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ayo liburan Jonginnie."

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Hahaha, ini sengaja saya bikin ngegantung, lol. Dan entah Cuma perasaan saya atau memang begitu adanya tapi ff ini cheesy -_- wajarlah lagi kangen pacar. Wait, emang punya? *Abaikan


	2. ch 2: Sunny Day

Tittle: Sunny Day

Rated: T, masih tetap T ternyata.

Warning! Yaoi, boys love, marriage life, and of course TYPOS

.

.

.

"Jongin brengsek bangun…" Sehun mengguncang pelan badan Jongin tapi Jongin tidak memberikan respon apapun. "Jongin…" Kali ini Sehun mencoba membuat Jongin geli dengan menggelitiki pinggangnya tapi dia malah berakhir ditarik oleh Jongin kedalam pelukannya.

"Geez, Kim Jongin wake up!" Bukannya balik memeluk Jongin, Sehun malah memukuli dada pria itu. Dan Jongin hanya membalas satu gumaman "Hm." What a morning.

"Sudah sarapan?" Setelah berdiam-diaman selama beberapa menit akhirnya Jongin mengeluarkan suara. Sehun mendongak pada Jongin lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Menurutmu?" Jongin memasang tampang berpikir lalu melirik ke Sehun sebentar. "Belum?" Jongin tertawa melihat respon Sehun yang terlihat geram.

"Baiklah, baiklah, ayo kita sarapan." Jongin akhirnya bangkit dari ranjang itu setelah tidur panjangnya yang melebihi lamanya tidur kelelawar.

"Aku belum menyiapkan sarapan sama sekali." Kata Sehun datar. Menghancurkan semangat dan khayalan Jongin akan sarapan lezat buatan istri-I mean-suaminya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita makan Sehun? Ini sudah jam 10 dan kamu belum masak apapun?" Sehun berdecak kesal. Jongin tidak punya hak untuk marah seharusnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Kim? Ini sudah jam 10 dan kamu baru bangun." Jongin mengernyit, Sehun benar, dan dia terpojokan.

"Aku tidak bisa masak apa-apa saat tidak ada satu hal apapun yang bisa diolah menjadi makanan di kulkas kita." Sehun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu merapikan ranjang dengan wajah kesal.

"Kita punya kebun dibelakang, apa aku belum bilang?" Jongin bertanya dengan tampang dan wajah bodoh membuat Sehun ingin melempar wajah tampan itu dengan bantal sialan yang dipakai Jongin untuk tidur selama sembilan jam. Tapi tidak dia lakukan karna dia cinta Jongin. Yeah, cinta, ew.

"Kau baru memberitahuku sekarang Kim sialan." Sehun bangkit lalu bergegas ke halaman belakang villa yang sekarang mereka tempati untuk liburan.

"Kim Jongin apa yang kau lakukan? Bantu aku ish!" Sehun berteriak dengan wajah sebal maksimal yang malah membuat Jongin tertawa. Jongin pikir wajah Sehun yang memerah karna marah itu lucu apa? Tentu saja itu lucu.

"Aku datang sayang." Jongin mengayun nada bicaranya membuat Sehun semakin sebal.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang menyiapkan sarapan mereka di meja makan saat Jongin muncul di dapur tanpa atasan apapun dengan rambut basah dan wajah yang dia pasang sok sexy.

"Pakai bajumu, keringkan rambutmu, baru boleh makan." Sehun menegur Jongin dengan galak, Jongin berdecak kesal.

"Tapi aku lapar…" Kata Jongin memelas. Dan "Aku tidak peduli." Adalah jawaban yang Sehun lontarkan dengan kejam.

"Aku tidak mau pakai baju kecuali dipakaikan." Jongin merengek seperti anak kecil membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas tapi akhirnya mengangguk lalu menyeret Jongin kembali kekamar.

"Sini." Jongin menggeser tempat duduk ke dekat Sehun lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memudahkan Sehun memakaikan bajunya.

"Ch, dasar giant baby." Jongin terkekeh mendengar ejekan Sehun, sementara Sehun mengeringkan rambut Jongin dalam diam.

"Not me, its you." Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di perut Sehun.

"Huh?" Tanya Sehun tidak mengerti maksud Jongin, tangannya masih bergerak mengeringkan rambut belakang Jongin.

"The giant baby, it's you honey, 'cause you're my baby."Unbelieveble, wajah Sehun memerah dengan kata-kata cheesy Jongin barusan. Karna merasa gugup, Sehun memukul kepala Jongin dengan pelan.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal gombal menjijikan seperti itu." Sehun mengatakannya dengan wajah yang memerah dan nada bicara yang rendah, sungguh ironi Kim Sehun. Lalu, karna malu, diapun pergi ke dapur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi, menyiapkan sarapan. Sedangkan Jongin? Sedang tertawa puas dapat membuat pipi istri-I mean-suaminya memerah karna malu.

.

.

.

"Berapa lama kita akan tinggal disini?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyuapkan salad ke mulutnya.

"Satu minggu? Selama apapun yang kau mau tapi jangan sampai satu bulan." Jawab Jongin. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku mau piknik." Kata Sehun tiba-tiba. "Huh?" Tanya Jongin. "Piknik Jongin, piknik, duduk berdua di bawah pohon sambil menikmati makanan bersama." Tanpa sadar Sehun memamerkan eye smilenya ketika membicarakan piknik. Membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum dan tidak mungkin menolak permintaannya.

"Baiklah, sudah kau siapkan apa yang harus diasiapkan untuk piknik, hm?" Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ayo Jonginnn!" Saking semangatnya, Sehun melupakan tentang salad itu lalu menarik Jongin ke halaman belakang.

"Karna disini sudah ada sayur-sayuran untuk dimakan, dan rumput-rumput hijau yang cantik, aku tidak perlu menyiapkan apa-apa lagi." Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat lebar lalu mendorong Jongin untuk berbaring di rerumputan itu.

"Wow baby, kau berubah jadi agresif ketika outdoor, haruskah aku mengajakmu melakukan sex outdoor?" Muka Sehun kembali memerah karna kata-kata tidak senonoh Jongin barusan. "Kim Jongin mesum!" Sehun melompat keatas Jongin lalu menjitak kepala Jongin dengan geram.

"Aw! Aw!" Dan Sehun terus menjitaknya hingga Jongin benar-benar pening. Sepertinya menggoda Sehun dengan dirty talk bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Setelah lelah menjitak Jongin Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Jongin setelah turun dari tubuh Jongin. "Jongin… aku ngantuk." Sehun menggesekkan kepalanya di dada Jongin dengan manja.

"Tidur kalau begitu." Tangan Jongin bergerak mengelus kepala Sehun dengan sayang.

"Wait!" Tiba-tiba Sehun duduk lalu memegangi perutnya. "I-itu bagaimana jika nanti aku…" Sehun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi wajahnya berubah ngeri. "Jika nanti apa Sehun?" Tanya Jongin dengan kening berkerut. "Bagaimana jika nanti aku jadi gendut?" Sehun merengek dengan bibir mengerucut sedangkan Jongin tergelak.

"Listen, sarapanmu barusan itu salad sayang, bebas kalori. Lagipula apa buruknya menjadi gendut? Status masih akan tetap menjadi suami seorang Kim Jongin kan." Jongin menarik Sehun untuk kembali bersender di dadanya.

"Iya ya." Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Jongin lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke Jongin sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Dasar." Jongin menarik hidung Sehun membuat Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya lucu membuat Jongin tertawa geli.

"Jangan tidur disini, ayo pindah ke dalam." Jonginpun meggendong Sehun ke kamar lalu membaringkannya di ranjang.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Ini belum selesai kok inshaallah -_- nanti dilanjut lagi dah. And thank you so much for the reviews!


	3. Ch 3: Baby

Title: Baby

Rating: M. Yup, akhirnya M.

Disclaimer: the story is all mine. The cast? Nope.

Warning! Boys Love, Yaoi, possibility of M-preg, and of course TYPO.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

"J-jongin… Ah!" Sehun meremas sprei di kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"What baby?" Seakan teriakan Sehun tadi belum cukup, Jongin meremas sesuatu diantara paha Sehun dengan gemas.

"Jongin… Jongin!" Too much, terlalu banyak candu yang diberikan Jongin.

"Bagus, katakana lebih keras lagi honey." Jongin membuka paha Sehun dengan lebar lalu menempatkan lututnya disana. Menggerakkannya naik turun berlawanan dengan dada Sehun yang bernafas naik turun.

"A-ah… ngh!" Jongin menyeringai. Melihat Sehun tidak berdaya di bawahnya adalah hal fantastis. Biasanya, dia akan menggeram atau menpoutkan bibirnya sambil berkata Jongin sialan. Tapi sekarang? Sehun yang ini hanya bisa mendesah dan memohon, sungguh manis.

"Buka lebih lebar sayang." Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun lembut lalu melepaskan kain-kain yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sehun mengangguk lalu membuka kedua pahanya lebih lebar.

"Good, tahan seperti itu." Lalu, Jongin mengocok kejantanannya hingga mengeluarkan precum dan mengoleskannya di pinky hole Sehun. "Nghh." Sehun menggeliat.

"I'll do it fast." Setelah mengatakannya, Jongin memasukkan kejantanannya ke hole Sehun dengan satu hentakkan keras.

"Arghh!" Secara spontan Sehun mencakar punggung Jongin karna rasa sakit yang mejalar di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Jongin dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah di dadanya, tempat Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sakit…" Sehun meringis pelan sedangkan Jongin mengelus rambutnya sayang. "Sesakit itu, hm?" Sehun menggeleng. "No. c'mon and do it fast." Sehun menggerakkan pinggangnya perlahan sambil sesekali meringis karna rasa perih. Jongin menggeram rendah. Hole Sehun masih sempit seperti saat mereka pertama kali melakukannya.

"Ahh!" Sehun menggelinjang saat kejantanan Jongin akhirnya menumbuk satu titik di dalam sana.

Jongin menyeringai. "Disini, hm?" Jongin menumbuk titik itu lagi. "I-iya, ahh!" Jongin terus mengarahkan kejantanannya di titik yang sama lagi dan lagi, membuat Sehun pusing karna rasa candunya.

Sampai akhirnya Jongin merasakan dinding rectum Sehun semakin menjepitnya dan little hun menyemburkan benih cintanya diikuti dengan Jongin yang mengeluarkannya di dalam diri Sehun.

.

.

.

"Baby bangunlah..." Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut lalu menarik pelan hidungnya. Tapi itu tidak berguna, Sehun tetap terlelap dengan damai dan asik menjelajahi dreamland.

"Baby, kita harus check up jam sepuluh nanti." Mendengar kata 'check up' mata Sehun langsung terbuka dengan lebar.

"Hah? Check up?!" Katanya garang sambil menatap Jongin tajam. "Yang benar saja Kim Jongin! Aku tidak sakit dan kita tidak memiliki bayi jadi kenapa kita harus check up?!" Here we go again, Sudah dua bulan Sehun berubah menjadi sangat emosional.

"Dengar sayang, aku tidak bilang bahwa kau sakit, aku juga tidak bilang bahwa kita memiliki bayi. Tapi kita sudah membuat janji dengan dokter Shin untuk check up karna belakangan ini kau sering mengeluh kalau kau tidak enak badan, kan?" Sehun terdiam. Jongin benar, lagipula apa hubungannya check up dengan memiliki bayi? Ada, sama-sama ke rumah sakit.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya lalu bangkit dan memeluk Jongin. Jongin tersenyum. "Beri aku morning kiss baru kumaafkan." Dan Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu mencium bibir Jongin.

"Mandilah, akan ku masakkan sarapan." Kata Sehun setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Setelah Jongin masuk ke kamar mandi, Sehunpun pergi ke dapur lalu menyiapkan bahan untuk sarapan mereka.

Tapi, saat Sehun akan mengambil ikan, dia merasa mual di detik itu juga saat bau amisnya menyapa hidung Sehun. Dengan panik Sehun berjalan ke toilet sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Hoek." Tidak ada yang keluar dari muntahannya selain air, dia belum makan apa-apa, apa yang mau dimuntahkan?

"Hoek." Lagi, hanya cairan asam dari perutnya yang keluar, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman tapi tubuhnya terus memaksanya untuk memuntahkan sesuatu walaupun tidak ada apapun di lambungnya.

"Sehun?" Jongin terkejut mendapati suaminya memuntahkan cairan asam lambungnya. Dengan khawatir Jongin mengelus pelan punggung Sehun berharap bisa sedikit membantu. Setelah rasa ingin muntah Sehun menghilang, Jongin menyodorkan segelas air ke Sehun. Sehunpun meminumnya dengan perlahan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Hanya mual, aku tidak tahan dengan bau ikan." Jawab Sehun sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Dia merasa lemas setelah muntah tadi.

"It's strange. Biasanya kau baik-baik saja dengan bau ikan." Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar pernyataan Jongin barusan.

"Yasudah, tunggu di kamar saja. Aku yang akan masak sarapan." Jonginpun menggendong Sehun ke kamar lalu membaringkannya di ranjang mereka. "Istirahatlah, masakannya akan kubawa ke kamar." Setelah mengecup kening Sehun Jonginpun pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan.

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit.

"Hey Kim, ada apa? Seingatku kau orang yang anti periksa kesehatan." Dokter Shin menyapa Jongin dengan akrab. Jongin tertawa.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan aku yang akan periksa kesehatan. Perkenalkan, dia istri eh maksudku suamiku." Jongin memperkenalkan Sehun yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan kesal karna Jongin salah bicara tadi sedangkan Dr. Shin tertawa pelan.

"Aku Shintarou." Dr. Shin memperkenalkan diri. Sehun menjabat tangannya. "Aku Oh Sehun." Balas Sehun. "Maaf dokter, apa kau dari Jepang?" Tanya Sehun. "Iya, pasti karna namaku ya?" dr. Shin terkekeh, Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau rasakan belakangan ini Sehun-ssi?" Sehun mengingat-ingat tentang apa saja gejala aneh yang terjadi belakangan ini.

"Emm, aku sering merasa pusing dan mual saat mencium bau tertentu. Sebelumnya aku tidak begitu. Aku juga sering merasa tidak enak badan." Kata Sehun.

"Dia juga menjadi sangat emosional belakangan ini, aku beruntung masih hidup." Tambah Jongin dengan wajah takut dibuat-buat, Sehun meliriknya tajam. Dr. Shin hanya tertawa awkwardly, terjebak diantara pasangan aneh.

"Kurasa kita harus melakukan beberapa tes setelah ini, aku akan memberitahumu saat hasilnya keluar nanti.

.

.

.

"Ya, dengan Kim Jongin." Jawab Jongin setelah mengangkat panggilan dari dr. Shin.

"Jongin, aku punya kabar bahagia untukmu." Jongin mengernyit. Kabar bahagia?

"Sehun, istrimu tidak, maksudku suamimu… dia hamil."

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Yatuhan, adegan pertama itu sangat nista. Itu tulisan ternista yang pernah saya buat. Maafkan saya. Kenapa fin? itu karna saya orangnya labil, jadi bisa saja di chapeter selanjutnya sudah gak nyambung sama yang ini -_-. Thanks for the reviews, tolong tinggalkan jejak!

O

Ohiya, tentang Shintarou, itu saya terinspirasi dari shooter keren kuroko no basket. Gak nyambung? Maaf -_-I


End file.
